Harmony's Secret
by Momoka Ribbon
Summary: Harmony is just a not-so normal girl who just wants to be accepted- and has a huge secret. Will meddling rivals, close slip-ups, and other things try to prevent that- and spill the beans? Wizard and Molly's daughter X Roy. Rated T just in case.
1. Prologue

**Hey everyone! :) Welcome to my new story, "Harmony's Secret". Before we start the prologue here, I just want to say a couple of things:**

***This story takes place on Castanet, and focuses on the rival kids and Molly's daughter. So if you don't like a rival couple in the game (like I do :p) then don't worry- you won't be subjected to any mushy scenes or anything like that between them should you choose to read.**

***This story is going to be a multitude of genres, mostly because of the topic and I'm not 100% sure on future events with the kids. :p However, I DO know for sure that there will be romance, humor, friendship, family, and supernatural. I also know I'm *not* going to include horror, tragedy, western, hurt/comfort, or poetry. :p**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon.**

* * *

My name is Harmony- and I have a secret.

I'm a witch.

You see, I was born on the 1st of Autumn, on a lovely island called Castanet. My parents were- and still are- quite an odd pair. My mother is the heroine of the island, who originally came here to own a ranch. Don't ask me what she did to become a hero- _that's_ a story for another time. Anyway, she fell in love my father, the island's wizard (not that any normal people have believed him) who I inherited my powers from, and they soon married. Then, you guessed it, they had me. Harmony. Yes, I'm well aware my name incorporates into the island's musical theme- Mom did that purposely so I would blend in better. Not that it's helped.

I've always been a little bit of a loner when it came to people. I made a few friends, but most people alienated me because of my father's reputation and my own looks.

Now, I can understand the reputation part- but my looks?

I had inherited my father's traits- silver white hair (which _could_ be considered a platinum blonde... possibly.) and bright green eyes. I honestly thought I was a lot more normal looking than half the other children in town- for heaven's sake, who has green or purple hair? But of course, since my father wasn't normal, I automatically wasn't either. This made my mother decide to try as hard as she could- and Mom's a very determined woman, mind you- to make me be accepted by everyone. Before I started at the island's school for all the children living here, I would always be subjected to taking walks with my mom as she went about her duties- delivering gifts, foraging, fishing, running errands. She also set up play dates for me with the other kids, and once the time came, she finally sent me off to normal people school.

I remember that day as clear as crystal.

_"...and don't forget your lunch sweetie, since you won't be able to come home for lunch!" Mom said, handing me a cute little bento box. _

_"Okay Mommy!" I chirped. Five years old at the time, I couldn't wait for the first day of school. I started towards the door._

_"Harmony, dear? One more thing. Don't tell anyone that you're a witch..." I gave her a blank, yet curious, stare._

_"Why not?"_

_"Because some people... some people aren't accepting of people who are different, like me or your Aunt Candace sweetie..." Aunt Candace was my godmother, and she was the only person on the island who knew I was magical by sides my family.  
_

_"Oh... why aren't they? Is there something wrong with me..? Do you not like being my Mommy...?" I felt heartbroken at the thought._

_"Honey, don't say those things! There's nothing wrong with you sweetie! You're perfect just as you are. I love being your Mommy- I'm the luckiest woman alive to just be able to say you're my daughter. Most people just aren't accepting of things different from them... things they don't understand or think isn't normal scare them dear. I'm so proud of you- your father and I both are... but we want you to be happy, and there are people who will make you unhappy if they know you're special."_

_"Okay Mommy... I won't tell anyone. But what about Angie?" Angie was my godsister, and Aunt Candace's daughter._

_"I'd prefer if you didn't... it's not that I don't trust Angie and I know she'd accept you, but I'm afraid that if you two ever got in a fight or something she'd tell people dear..."_

_"Alright.. I won't tell anyone." _

_"Thank you sweetheart." Mom kissed the top of my head. "Have a good day at school Harmony!" I nodded, and headed out the door._

_Once in class, everyone chose a seat and chattered aimlessly until the bell rang. I ended up sitting mostly by myself right by the window, with nobody close by I knew well enough to talk to. _

_"Alright class, settle down. Now, I'd like to welcome you to Harmonica Town's school for the citizens' children. I'll be your teacher until we find someone to take the position. Now, I'm sure you all know me- but I'll refresh your memory just in case you've forgotten. I'm Gill Hamilton, deputy mayor, and your teacher for now. Call me Mr. Hamilton, or Mr. Gill if you want. Today we won't be diving into any work just yet-" Several people in the class interrupted Mr. Gill's speech with happy cheers. He shot them disapproving looks. Once they were silenced, he continued. "... but instead we'll be introducing ourselves and getting to know each other. Now, we'll go around the room and each person will stand up, say their name, and then one interesting fact about themselves. Vivian, you start," Mr. Gill finished, picking his oh-so-lovely and popular daughter to go first. _

_The little blonde girl stood up, smoothing her plaid skirt, and said in a voice clear as glass:_

_"Hello, my name is Vivian Hamilton, and I'm Harmonica Town's future mayor- after Daddy's retired, of course. Nice to meet you all."_

_"Vivian, call me Mr. Hamilton in class." The girl sat down after nodding to her father in response- I could tell her feathers were a bit ruffled at the thought of treating her daddy so formally in front of others. Next was my god sister Angie, who happened to be Vivian's cousin._

_"Hello, my name is Angie! I'm very pleased to meet all of you... One fun fact about myself... hmm... I like to fish!" She exclaimed in her voice as delicate and soft as a flower petal. I could see one boy near the middle of the class with mousy brown hair look pleased when she said she liked fishing. The rest of the introductions went accordingly, until they reached me._

_"... My name's Roy... wanna be the best blacksmith ever!"_

_"... Lucy... dancing!"_

_"Heath... adventure!"_

_"Matt... boat captain..."_

_"Dakota... chestnuts! MMMM!~"_

_"Van... doctor." Finally it was my turn._

_"Hello everyone... my name's Harmony. Pleased to meet you... uh..." I stood there, trying to think of a fun fact, but there was only one thing I could think of. "I'm a witch." "I'm a witch." "I'm a witch."_

_"Harmony? Please tell us a fact about yourself." Mr. Gill said, snapping me out of my reverie about what would happen if I said those forbidden words. I'll leave it to your imagination.  
_

_"Uh..." I could hear some one person snickering at me- the girl with the bandana named Lucy- and I saw some others trying not to smirk. Angie was looking at me with sympathy. I suddenly thought of something.  
_

_"I'm afraid of Kappas!" I blurted quickly. There was a moment of silence, and then-_

_"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" the room roared, almost everyone laughing. Some people were almost in tears. I felt confused, and upset. Why were they laughing? I saw Angie again, with her big blue eyes full of enough sympathy to drown in. _

_"Class- settle down!" Mr. Gill shouted over the ruckus._

_"HAHAHAHA WHAT'S **WRONG** WITH YOU? Kappas don't exist!" the Lucy girl exclaimed between guffaws. Others nodded their sentiment or added their own "Yeah!" or "Are you crazy?"._

_"They do exist! I've-" I stopped myself before I could say something I would regret. I almost admitted I had seen a Kappa! How would I explain that without telling them what Mommy didn't want me to say? _

_"You've what, **weirdo**?" Someone asked. I sat down, burying my head in my arms. I refused to let the hot tears building up spill in front of them. I could still hear them laughing. Laughing at me. The rest of the day i barely talked to anyone, except for Angie and Vivian. Angie felt horrible for me, and Vivian was irritated by everyone's immature nature._

_"Everyone has fears," she said, before going to sit with her friend Van. He also wasn't pleased by everyone's immaturity- even though we all *were* five or six at the time. _

_I went home that day and cried. I cried hard, the words "Freak" and "Weirdo" chasing me. Officially glued to me. Forever._

If the first day wasn't bad enough, I continued to be labeled as 'weird" and "strange" as the years progressed on. Some children thought I was abnormal because I liked studying and books. Others for my eating habits. Some for my awkward social skills. I had few friends- Angie was my only true friend, though Roy was a close contender along with Vivian. But I think they thought I was a little odd as well. I was on good terms with most people in the class- everyone except Lucy (The girl just disliked me for some reason.) came to be friendly to me, apologized for their past actions, and ignored my quirks. But I could tell most didn't fully accept me.

It was always like that. And it always would be.

Or so I thought.

This is the story of me. A secret- a rivalry- a town. The trials of growing up. The importance of respect, and other things.

_This..._ This is the tale of a witch named Harmony.

* * *

**And there's the Prologue for you all! :) I hope you all enjoyed it. I feel terrible for displaying Lucy as the mean girl in this chapter- I love all the rival children, truly. It's just for this story I need her to be snarky and unlikable in Harmony's eyes. So everyone, please excuse my casting. D: Lucy just fit it the best to me, considering my future plans. I hope you all decide to stick around for more- a simple story alert will make my day. Until the next time! Buh-bye!**

**~Momoka Ribbon**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! :) Welcome to another installment of "Harmony's Secret"! I hope everyone following along enjoyed the beginning, and that you all enjoy this chapter as well. :) I encourage you to review, so I can figure out what you're liking so far or not liking, and make the adjustments I need to make this story more pleasurable for you all. However, feel free not to if you don't wanna- I don't want you all to think I'm begging for reviews after all. Feel free to just add it to your story alerts or not notify me you're reading at all- I'm just grateful you're reading. And just to inform everyone, for the school system in this story I'm using the U.S system since it'd be difficult for me to write about a school system I've never experienced. :p So the school year starts in the late Summer/early Autumn (August/September). For our purposes it'll be late Summer, as in the last week of the season. Also, out of the children types, I'm trying to portray Harmony as the scholarly type in case anyone was wondering. Anyway, on to Chapter 1!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon.**

* * *

"Hey Harmony!" Angie called in her flowery voice as she ran up to me. I was currently on my way to school, and Angie had caught up with me like every other normal day, considering she passed my house on her way to school.

"Hey Angie!" I called back out to her, waving. It was a beautiful morning- the sky was a bright blue, with cottony cumulus clouds sailing across at a lazy pace. The vivid green leaves were starting to show tints of reds, yellows, and oranges while a light breeze caressed everything, bringing the smell of the sea mixed with fresh blossoms. The scenery was enough to make me smile, a surprising feat considering what I knew the day would bring.

"Are you excited for today?"

"Not really..." I answered honestly. She gave me a disapproving frown, wavy lilac hair framing her oval ivory face, complimenting her perpetually twinkling periwinkle eyes. Sometimes Angie made me feel so plain- she was one of the prettiest girls on the island, hands down. I had to admit, sometimes it made me envious.

"It's the first day of school... how can you not be excited? Just think, there will be loads of opportunities this year, and we'll get to see all our friends-"

"Not like we don't see them all the time, considering the size of this island," I said in a slightly cynical tone, cutting her off. While it was true we all saw the same people frequently, during the summer season most of the teens on the island were busy and didn't get to visit other parts of the island much.

"Not everyday..." I sighed. Angie seemed to be a little upset I was raining on her parade, being my usual self. But hey, I'm not going to lie about my opinions. However, I knew bashing Angie's optimism wasn't going to get me anywhere but on bad terms. It couldn't hurt to be a _bit_ hopeful, right?

"Angie... I'm sorry. I just never look forward to the first day of school- you know how people treat me, and talk about me behind my back.. the first day of school means returning to that for me." I saw a look of understanding pass over Angie's features, and I knew I had restored her joyful nature back to normal.

"Don't apologize! It's fine... I shouldn't have been so insensitive to your situation. I'm sorry as well," she said, apologizing.

"You don't need to apologize... anyway, let's just forget this and talk about a different subject alright?" She nodded. As we walked we chatted about various things- our goals for the year, our friends, the current going-ons of our fellow students, etc.

Eventually we reached the church grounds, where most of the teenagers of Harmonica Town hung out before school, considering many of them commuted from the Garmon Mine District by the mine cart.

"Do you see Heath or Roy anywhere?" Angie asked, standing on her tip-toes to try and get a better look around the slightly crowded area.

"No, can't say I do. Maybe they haven't gotten here yet?" She nodded, and we promptly headed across the plaza and down the stone stairway to the mine cart area. Sure enough, we found the redhead and teal-haired boys climbing out of the rickety mine cart as our feet landed in the overgrown grass.

"Hey guys!" Roy said, greeting us with a cheeky grin. He engulfed Angie and I both in a big bear hug, a completely Roy-like mannerism. Heath stood nearby, choosing not to greet us as enthusiastically.

"Hey! What's up?" Heath said cheerfully.

"Hi you two! How was your summer break?" Angie asked, even though the four of us has been together frequently during the vacation.

"Pretty good, 'cept Dad made me help out in the mines all summer," Roy said, in a voice mixed with cheerfulness and a touch of sourness. "I mean, I love mining and all, but I got sore real fast! Isn't that right Heath?" His blue-eyed companion chuckled.

"Yeah, our dads worked us to the bone! Just thinking about it makes me feel exhausted!" I didn't deny their claims- they had both definitely gained some muscle on their frames.

"Well, at least you won't have to work as much now!" Angie chirped, ever the positive one. The boys exchanged an amused look.

"I wouldn't count on that," Roy said. "My dad was serious when he said I was starting my blacksmith apprenticeship this year."

"Mom's making me help out at the General Store too, since she and Dad are always mining together. Need someone to help man the shop with Grandma!" he exclaimed lightheartedly.

"Oh, I see... well, Harmony and I will just have to visit more often won't we?" my god sister said, directing her gaze at me for a response.

"Yes, I guess so. Congratulations on your apprenticeship Roy!" Roy, along with Angie, was my only true friend on the island. Heath was almost always with us three as well, but I could tell he was uncomfortable around me- he just was there for Roy and Angie.

"Hey, thanks! How's your family been...?" We all returned to the plaza area, giving recent news on our families and the like.

"So your parents are trying to have _another_ baby?" I asked my redheaded companion incredulously. "Aren't two kids enough for them?"

"Nah," Roy said with a wave of his hand. "You know how Grampa Hayden loves kids. Mom and Dad have been wanting another one for awhile now too. You should've seen Lizzie's face- she got _really_ excited!" Lizzie was Roy's little sister, an adorable girl with bright sunshine hair and stormy gray eyes. She was around the same age as the other little siblings of our fellow students- three or four.

"I hope your parents are successful in having another child!" Angie exclaimed. Younger siblings were common on the island now- Dakota, Van, Matt, Roy, Angie, and myself all had at least one younger brother or sister. Before we could discuss the topic any further, a certain someone interrupted our conversation.

"Hey guys! Did you hear?" the girl asked loudly. I was sure everyone else in the courtyard could hear her, as we all usually could.

"What is it Dakota?" I asked, in a slightly less pleasant tone than _before_ she budged into the discussion. I personally found the girl annoying, thanks to her irritating nature and the fact she also was someone who avoided me for the same reasons as most people. She was generally a sweet girl, but immature and various other things I did not appreciate in a person.

"Oh, you'll never believe it! I mean, I can't beli-"

"Dakota, can you please tell us what's so exciting? Angie asked patiently.

"Oops, sorry! Anyway, y'know how Mr. Gill's been searching for a teacher for us for so long?" she asked excitedly, bright amethyst eyes shining and her vivid orange pigtails bobbing up and down, considering she couldn't stand still while giving interesting news to save her life.

"Yeah? C'mon Dakota, you're killing us here!" Roy said, smirking. It didn't surprise me he wasn't put a in bad mood by her- he and my god sister got along with everyone.

"We'vefinallygottanewteacher!" she blurted. The words tumbled out of her mouth in a big fat speedy mess, and we honestly had no clue what she was saying.

"Wait, what did you say?" Heath asked, surprised. If what we all heard was correct, then we had reason to be shocked.

"I _said_ we've finally got a new teacher!" she repeated. We all whooped and hollered for joy. A chorus of "_Finally_"s and "_Yes!_"s rang out from our mouths. It wasn't that any of us _disliked_ Mr. Gill, it was just exciting to have a new teacher after a decade of having a man who made us read the dusty old history books dedicated to Castanet's past every single year.

Our rejoicing soon ended, for the bell for classes to start rang it's sweet melody through the air. Everyone hustled away from the premises, heading down the curving path to the small crowded schoolhouse where we all had practically grown up.

I sat in my usual seat by the only lone window, Angie by my side and Roy behind me. I could feel the anticipation in the air, growing and growing in an overwhelming crescendo, swallowing us up.

Finally, the new teacher turned around.

* * *

**There's Chapter 1 guys! :) Sorry this took so long to update- I was having trouble with this chapter for some reason. :p Writer's block I guess. I had a hard time trying to stay in character for the rival kids, considering I'm not completely sure what they're all like. I haven't unlocked any of them in my Animal Parade game, and the only ones I have in ToT are Angie and Van. Please tell me if they're OOC or anything- I really want this story to be excellent for you readers. I wish it could've been longer as well, but I wanted to leave off where I did...  
**

**Anyway, thanks for reading! Till next time!  
**

**~Momoka Ribbon  
**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey, and welcome to Chapter Two of Harmony's Secret! :) Thank you everyone for reading, reviewing, subscribing, etc. It means a lot to me. Also, thank you for the input- it helps so much. Anyway, on to Chapter Two!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon.**

* * *

Our new teacher was a woman. She had long saffron yellow hair, bright azure eyes, and a smooth flawless porcelain complexion. Certainly not what you would imagine a gaggle of teenagers' new teacher to look like! The woman looked like a model, straight out of one of the magazines Lucy and Dakota read! She was currently wearing a black pencil skirt, a pinstriped button up shirt tucked into the waistband of said garment, and smart looking black framed glasses perched on the edge of her slim nose.  
She flashed us all an enthusiastic and friendly smile.

"Hello class! I'm your new teacher, Claire Brooks!Of course, you'll all be calling Ms. Brooks! I moved here all the way from Mineral Town to teach you kids, and let me tell you, and I'm very excited. I can't wait to get to know all of you and see what the year will bring!" she said, greeting herself.

"Now, so I can get to know all of you, I'd like everyone to go in order around the room and say their name, and something interesting about themself! Let's start with you, young lady!" Ms. Brooks pointed to Lucy, who sighed and got up.

"Fine. As most of you all know, I'm Lucy, and-"

"Excuse me, Lucy, can you say your last name as well? I need it for my records. Sorry for interrupting!" Lucy shot Ms Brooks a look, but decided to shrug it off. She did seem like a nice woman, after all.

"Lucy _Hawthorne, _and I love dancing." She sat down, looking straight at Ms. Brooks, obviously trying to decide whether or not she cared for the new teacher or not. Next up was Dakota.

"Hiya, I'm Dakota Cook, and I've never forgotten a smell!" the redhead said proudly. Ms. Brooks looked a little surprised.

"Never forgotten _any_ smell? Wow! That's super amazing Dakota!" she said enthusiastically. The teacher was obviously easily impressed- or maybe we were all just tired of Dakota bragging about her strange gift. Whatever the case, Heath was still up next.

"Hey everyone, my name's Heath Johnson, and I'm planning on being an adventurer someday!" The greetings kept going on and on..

"Hello, my name is Van Yoshida, and I'm studying to be the town doctor one day."

"Hi everyone... my name is Matt Fisher, and I'd love to be a boat captain.."

"Greetings, my name is Vivian Hamilton, and eventually I'll be the first woman mayor to grace the island."

"Hey, my name's Roy Mason, and I love to help people out! And I'm gonna do that by being the best blacksmith in the world!" Roy said with a cheeky grin.

"Hello... my name is Angie Wright, and I love to fish as a hobby..." It was my turn. I was going last, like that day so many years ago.

"Hello everyone... my name is Harmony Eurus, and my mother owns the ranch in the Clarinet District..." Ms. Brooks nodded, and I let out an internal sigh of relief.

After all these years of lying low I was still going undetected. Thank the Harvest Goddess.

"Okay, so that just leaves my son left to join the class..." Son? We all exchanged looks. No one said anything about a new student! The teacher caught our surprised expressions and said:

"Oh! I should've have told you earlier- sorry! My son will be joining the class, but he's been sick recently and hasn't been feeling up to it... he should be coming soon. I can't wait for you all to meet him!"

Th rest of the day passed rather uneventfully. We experienced more of Ms. Brooks' quirkiness, which made class more interesting than it was with Mr. Gill, and we actually enjoyed ourselves.

I actually enjoyed myself.

Surprisingly, I was starting to look forward to school. I would rise in the morning, a slight smile on my face, and would dress in my uniform. I started to do my hair in new styles, instead of leaving it down all the time. Ms. Brooks had a way of making everyone in the class feel like they belonged- we all loved her.

Everything was going swimmingly, without any disruption, for the first week.

Then came the mysterious son we had heard about.

* * *

"Class, I'd like you all to welcome my son who I told you about, Leander!" Ms. Brooks said, happily gesturing to a young man in the back of the class. He stood, and introduced himself.

"Hello... my name is Leander Brooks, and as you all know I'm the son of your Ms. Brooks..." he quickly sat down afterwards. Ms. Brooks continued with that day's lesson, but something wasn't right.

* * *

"Hey, did you notice anything... weird about today?" I asked Angie as we walked home. She looked at me, confused.

"No.. can't say I did. Why?" I shook my head.

"Never mind... it was nothing..."

"You know you can tell me Harmony... I'm here for you," she said, face full of pure honesty and sincerity.

"Well... it's just something about that Leander guy... he seems... odd."

"Odd? I didn't think he was odd... he seemed kind to me... I chatted with him during the lunch break and he was very polite."

"I don't know... guess I'm just paranoid or something... I should forget it."

I laid in bed that night, staring at my ceiling. I couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. Somehow, something about Leander made me feel uneasy... I felt like there was something weird concerning him- and in turn Ms. Brooks.

And I knew no matter how hard I try, I wouldn't lost that feeling.

* * *

**And there's Chapter 2! I'm sorry it's kind of short- I was having writer's block. :p Joy. I'm going to try making the chapters longer from now on, and updating more. Please tell me what you think about the story! Until next time!  
**

**~Momoka Ribbon!  
**


End file.
